


Empoisonné

by Versolite



Category: Heartbound (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Magic, Gen, Possessed, poisoned
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: [Ancienne version de la beta d'Heartbound]Ou Lore faisant une rencontre inquiétante à AnimusWhumptober 5 : Empoisonné





	Empoisonné

Lore ne savait pas exactement où aller ni que faire. Entre le coup violent qu’Emelio lui avait assené, le prenant pour un monstre, la montre offerte par Ramul et l’endroit encore nouveau, il ne savait pas vraiment où donner de la tête. Il fut soulagé de pouvoir se reposer, après avoir écrit son nom dans le livre devenu familier. Mais à présent, l’idée d’arpenter Animus et d’y trouver d’autres traces de Baron le remplissait d’énergie. Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que sa précédente épreuve… si… ?

Le garçon grimaça à la seule pensée du souvenir étrange que l’Artefact lui avait fait voir, de la confrontation avec sa mère et la réaction de son père. La paix de l’étrange pays dans lequel il avait mis les pieds ne pouvait pas effacer de son esprit ce qu’il s’était passé, et malgré l’hospitalité des habitants – de certains habitants – il savait qu’il devait trouver la lueur décrite par Binder et s’en aller d’ici au plus vite. Il voyait des maisons dans les parages, entendait au loin des claquements de draps dans le vent, mais il décida de faire un tour dans les environs qui semblaient les plus calmes, pour s’éviter une autre rencontre délicate.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne vit que la forêt, ses arbres s’agitant à sa vue et une étrange pousse au milieu d’une clairière, mais en revenant sur ses pas, il aperçut une construction de bois qui dépassait de derrière les arbres. Il s’avança, le cœur battant, et découvrit entre les arbres une gigantesque horloge. Elle trônait là, près de l’eau, solitaire. Ses motifs et ses couleurs détonnaient ; à peine eut-il le temps de songer qu’elle lui rappelait quelque chose qu’un battement sec retentit soudain au-dessus de sa tête et le fit basculer en arrière, effrayé.

C’était un bruissement d’ailes gigantesques qui avait retenti. L’être se posa sur la pendule, ses serres agrippées aux irrégularités : un hibou immense, au long bec, dont le plumage s’ébouriffait autour de son cou et au-dessus de ses yeux. Lore se releva doucement : s’il avait eu besoin de temps pour comprendre, dans la Tour, cette fois son instinct ne le trompa pas.

\- Binder, c’est toi ?

Lore fut pris d’un doute. Dans la Tour, l’être intangible que son ami avait pris pour forme n’avait pas de pupilles, donnant des difficultés à capter ses expressions. Cette fois-ci, en revanche, il en avait, mais elles ne faisaient que le toiser fixement, en silence. Son plumage d’un violet doux contrastait avec le manteau qu’il portait sous sa forme humaine. Le garçon commençait à se demander comment se sortir de ce silence embarrassant quand le volatile ouvrit le bec :

\- Tu as trouvé le premier fragment ?

Lore se tut, déboussolé. Il sentit l’Artefact profiter de cette occasion pour lui glisser de nouveau de mentir, mais ses écritures n’avaient pas fait un bout de chemin dans son esprit qu’il hochait déjà la tête, la bouche sèche :

\- Oui, je l’ai…

\- Bien, répondit hâtivement le Gardien.

\- …mais je ne sais pas où trouver le prochain. Tu ne peux toujours pas m’aider ?

\- Tu dois le trouver, Lore. Il t’attend.

Il se redressait déjà, et le garçon reconnut le geste pour l’avoir vu dans la Tour : il allait encore disparaître abruptement… Le garçon le rappela, paniqué :

\- Attends, ne t’en va pas !

Il n’espérait pas vraiment que ça marcherait, mais il se sentait terrifié, et la froideur du Gardien ne l’aidait pas à calmer ses inquiétudes. Il fut surpris et soulagé de voir que Binder avait bel et bien stoppé son geste, hésitant, à son appel. Lore sauta sur l’occasion :

\- J’ai… j’ai besoin de ton aide. Je peux pas… Tu sais des choses.

C’est alors que se produisit quelque chose d’étrange. Le plumage de la forme sembla changer de couleur, pâlissant au fur et à mesure pour se mettre à briller. Lore écarquilla les yeux : le violet originel semblait vouloir s’étendre et couvrir cette nouvelle couleur dorée, mais c’était comme un cœur s’efforçant de persister. Alors, il entendit une voix résonner.

Pas la voix factuelle qu’avait abordée le Gardien dans la Tour et ici, avec cette espèce de distance d’abord hésitante, puis froide, qui avait déconcerté Lore. Plus cette voix éthérée, comme tirée d’outre-tombe, mais bien celle du vieil homme qu’il avait rencontré dans la forêt, qui l’avait sauvé de l’Anomalie et guidé vers Baron.

\- L… re !!

La forme poussa un cri, comme cherchant à couvrir la voix, mais il y avait dans le timbre familier et dans ses paroles désespérées une force qui toucha le garçon en plein cœur :

\- Ne l’écoute pas, Lore ! Je t’en supplie, va dans l’horloge !

\- Binder, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? bégaya le garçon.

Soudain, l’être qui lui avait semblé son ami paraissait brusquement bien moins rassurant. Ses yeux fixes se posèrent sur lui, redoutables, alors que le bec, étincelant d’un jaune flamboyant, délivrait un dernier message avant d’être étouffé par la teinte violet fanée :

\- J’ai été pris… poisonné… l’horloge !

La créature secoua la tête et, retrouvant ses moyens, poussa un cri et déploya ses ailes pour se précipiter sur lui ; mais Lore n’avait fait qu’un bond vers la pendule gigantesque, et s’y engouffra, s’éloignant à temps avant que le bec ne le transperce. Il fit volte-face et, tandis qu’il s’enfonçait à reculons, sentant le sort s’illuminer autour de lui, il croisa une dernière fois le regard pétrifié de Binder, qui n’était plus lui-même.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce délire… murmura-t-il dans un sanglot en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le courant de magie. Quand il s’aventura à regarder de nouveau, lorsque tout lui sembla être redevenu statique, il tomba en arrêt face à un décor entièrement violet.

Tout, depuis le parquet jusqu’aux étagères et aux tables. Il essaya d’ouvrir la porte de l’horloge, et lutta difficilement contre elle jusqu’à y parvenir. En regardant autour de lui, il vit tous les livres fermés, la famille Tasdelivres complètement renversée. Ses yeux captèrent vite une lueur encore vive vers laquelle il se précipita : elle émanait de l’ouvrage où il écrivait son nom.

Sans y réfléchir, il y posa la main.


End file.
